Tornado
by angelchick1
Summary: It's a deadly storm, When you love someone and feel it is your fault that they are hurt you would do anything to keep them from further injury. Right? Even if it means harming your self?
1. GoodBye

Lucy and her mom are sitting by the kitchen table at 10:00amEric: Annie me Ruthie and the twins are waiting downstairs with ou

Lucy and her mom are sitting by the kitchen table at 10:00amEric: Annie me Ruthie and the twins are waiting downstairs with our jackets on.  
  
Annie: Okay I have to go. And don't get into trouble while I am gone.  
  
Annie hurried down the stairs. Lucy and Simon heard the rest of the family leave.  
  
Simon: Hey do you think it is okay if I have some friends over say 20.  
  
Lucy: Simon you heard what mom said.  
  
Simon: I know I am just joking.  
  
Lucy: I am gonna go into my room and look at some of the collage brouchers I have.  
  
Simon: Cool I am going to go and see what is on t.v.  
  
Lucy and Simon parted one saterday morning. Annie: Lucy we are going out today to see some one of your father and my friends for the day. Are you gonna come.  
Lucy: No ofense mom but I don't really wan't to hang around with a bunch of 10 year olds.  
Annie: It's okay if you don't wanna come I was just asking.  
Lucy: So I don't have to go.  
Annie: No. Do me a favor and ask Simon if he wants to go.  
Lucy: What about Ruthie?  
Annie: She'll want to go. They have a girl her age who she likes to hang around with.  
Lucy: Okay.  
Lucy ran up the stairs to see Simon standing in the hallway.  
Lucy: Do you wanna go with mom, dad, Ruthie and the twins to see mom and dad's friends.  
Simon: If it's the one with the ten year old girl then definatly not.  
Lucy: Great.  
Annie then walks up the stairs and see's Lucy and Simon standing their.  
Annie: Simon are you coming with us to my friends house today.  
Simon: Uh, No I have homework I have to do.  
Annie: Okay, we are going to leave right away. It is about an hour and a half outside of town but we will have our cell on us if you need it.  
Simon: Okay mom great.  
They then heard Eric yell to annie from down stairs.


	2. The first of meny hits

12:00*****************************************************************

12:00*****************************************************************  
  
Annie and Eric, Ruthie and the twins are at their friends house on an farm about an hour and a half outside of town.   
  
Annie: I sure hope Simon and Lucy are alright.   
  
Meanwhile*************************************************************  
  
Simon is standing in the kitchen preparing sandwiches for Lucy and himself and hears the weather staition from the t.v. say " Please tun into your t.v.'s for this important weather update.  
  
Simon walks into the living room and looks at the t.v. And then he hears the lady say.   
  
" A tornado warning has been issued for Glen Oak..."  
  
Then the power goes out. Simon goes and turns off the stario in the kitchen he had blasting and hears the wind. Strong and clear. He rushes to the kitchen window and see's trees bending and shingles tearing off houses.  
  
He yells for Lucy.  
  
Simon: Luce, come down into the basement their is a tonado coming.  
  
Lucy: I am coming she yells.  
  
Simon then hears something smash. It sounded like windows he runs for the basement and starts running down the stairs. He hears glass breaking and wood snapping everywhere. Third step down he feels something hit him hard from behind that sends him tumbling down the stairs. He blanks out.


	3. I'll take care of you

12:15*****************************************************************

12:15*****************************************************************  
  
Simon awakes to find himself lying in a pile of what appears to be debris. He tries to sit up but finds himself covered by something. He pushes it off of his body and and stuggles to get up. After he is on his feet once again he looks around for Lucy. He then realizes she is not there.

Simon then looks down at his white shirt to see that it is splattered in blood. He then realizes that his lip and nose where bleeding. He brushed away what blood he could and started to make his way back up the stairs.  
  
Simon: Lucy, Lucy are you all right. ( he yelled)

Simon then looks down at his white shirt to see that it is splattered in blood. He then realizes that his lip and nose where bleeding. He brushed away what blood he could and started to make his way back up the stairs.  
  
Simon: Lucy, Lucy are you all right. ( he yelled)

Meanwhile*************************************************************  
Eric says after hearing the news report.  
Eric: May, Bob we are going to have to leave early.  
Annie: We have to see if Simon and Lucy are alright.  
May: Would you like us to come to.  
Eric: No it's okay we will call you when we know anything.  
Annie walks over to the swing set here Ruthie is playing.  
Annie: Ruthie we have to go.  
Ruthie: Why we havn't been here that long.  
Annie: I'll tell you in the car. Now come on and go get your coat.  
Ruthie: Okay.  
Meanwhile*************************************************************  
Lucy: Where do we go from here. Simon: I'm not sure. I could go check around and see if I can find a way to get out of the house. Lucy: Well if you are sure. I feel kind of lazy because you are doing all this for me and I can't help.  
Simon: Lucy I don't expect you to do anything. I'll be back in ten minutes.  
Meanwhile*************************************************************  
Annie, Eric, Ruthie, and the twins are in the van on their way back to Glen Oak.  
Ruthie: So why did we have to leave.  
Annie: Ruthie their was a tornado in Glen Oak.  
Ruthie: Was it bad.  
Annie: I am afraid so honey.  
Ruthie: Are Simon and Lucy all right.  
Eric: We don't know honey that's why we are going home to find out.


	4. The second of meny hits

Meawhile**************************************************************

Meawhile**************************************************************  
Simon walks down into the kitcen. But he doesn't have time to look he looks out the kitchen ( now broken) window and sees a long black funnel in the distance. He runs back up to his bedroom.  
Simon: Lucy we are geting another one. We have to get down stairs.  
Simon picks her up in his arms and dashes down stairs. When he gets to the bottem of the stairs he finds an open space and covers her body with his.  
A few minutes later he finds his body flying across the room. He blanks out.  
MeanWhile*************************************************************  
Eric and Annie drive up to the city but can obivously tell how bad the tornado was. Traffic is backed up for miles. An officer walks up to their vehical.  
The Officer: Can I help you.  
Annie: Yes we have two kids, teenagers, who where in the city and I would just like to know if they are okay.  
The Officer: Ma'em two large tonado's went in the city. The chances your children are okay are slim.  
Meanwhile*************************************************************  
Simon awakes once again. He could feel sevear pain through out his body, but that didn't stop him from finding Lucy. He looked down at his white shirt and knew he had lost alot of blood. Becuase his shirt was soaked in blood. He knew he needed help and soon but he had to find Lucy.  
He searched the basement and saw Lucy laying on the ground where he had left her. He stumbled over to her and realized that she was unconcious. He didn't think she was alive. He then heard rescue crews diging into the house. He stumbled up the stairs carrying he the whole way. When he got to the top he saw a rescuer standing their he handed her to him and collapsed to the floor.


	5. Gaining hope

Meanwhile*************************************************************

Meanwhile*************************************************************  
Annie and Eric where still sitting in the car waiting for some news when the officer from before came up to their vehical.  
The officer: Mrs. Camden.  
Annie: Yes do you know anything.  
The Officer: We belive we have found your children. A 17 year old girl with blond hair. And a 14 or 15 year old boy with blond hair.  
Annie: Yes Yes how are they.

THE Officer: I don't know much. All I know is that the boy carried his siter up the stairs. The girl was unconcious. The boy collapsed after the rescuer had his sister.


	6. They'll be okay

Annie Eric Ruthie and the twins drove to a hospital half an hour outside of the city where Simon and Lucy were at

Annie Eric Ruthie and the twins drove to a hospital half an hour outside of the city where Simon and Lucy were at.   
  
When they arrived they waited in chairs until a docter came out to talk to them.  
  
Annie: How are they?  
  
The Docter: My name is docter Peter's. I don't know about your son but I am your daughters docter. Your daughter had some bleeding around the brain. We managed to drain the blood successfully. It is belived that she fell and hit her head. Other then that she was fine. Just bruised. You can go see her if you want to in fifteen minutes.   
  
Annie: Okay thank you.  
  
Docter Peter's: O, and I hope everything with your son turns out okay.  
  
The docter walked off and within a few minutes they saw another docter walk up to them.  
  
The docter: My name is docter Zerks. I am your sons docter. When your son arrived here he had lost alot of blood. The blood was lost from three deep cuts as well as some enternal bleeding in his stomic. He also had a severe concussion wich didn't help. However your son had God on his side because he will be just fine. We had to do emergency surgery when he first got hear to stop the bleeding in his stomic but it went well.   
  
Annie: When can we see him?  
  
Docter Zerks: He is still being examined and it will be about another 45 minutes.  
  
Eric: Thank you for everything.  
  
Annie: I should phone Matt and tell him what happened. It's a good thing he was visiting Shona this weekend, in New York.


	7. It's my fault

Annie and Eric went into see Lucy while Julie stayed with Ruthie and the twins in the waiting room

Annie and Eric went into see Lucy while Julie stayed with Ruthie and the twins in the waiting room. ( Julie had come to the hoppital after her and Hank escaped from their house un harmed.)  
  
Annie: How are you feeling honey?  
  
Lucy: Fine. How's Simon.  
  
Annie: It will take a while for him to recover but he will be fine.  
  
Lucy: He saved me mom. He saved my life. The docter said that if I he hadn't brought me upstiars then I would have died.

Annie: Lucy it's not your fault.  
  
Lucy: I wanna go see him.  
  
Eric: We can't go see him for another half an hour. The docter says that it would be best if you stayed in bed today and you can go see him tommoro.   
  
Lucy: Okay.  
  
Annie and Eric stayed with Lucy for another half an hour. Ruthie and Julie also came in to see her.  
  
Then they saw docter Zerks standing there.   
  
Docter Zerks: You can go see your son now if you want.  
  
Eric: Thank you.  
  
Ruthie: Can I go too.   
  
Annie: No Ruthie. You can go after your father and I want to see Simon.  
  
Annie and Eric followed docter Zerks into Simon's room. Annie and Eric walked up to Simon's bed.  
  
Annie: How are you feeling.  
  
Simon: Fine. It's my fault.  
  
Eric: What's your fault?  
  
Simon: It's my fault Lucy's hurt.  
  
Annie: How can you say that. If anything it's your fault Lucy's alive.  
  
Simon: You don't understand. I was blasting my music so I didn't hear the tornado watches on t.v.  
  
Annie: No you don't understand. Lucy's docter said that if you hadn't bought Lucy upstairs when you did she wouldn't be alive now.  
  
Eric: Simon we are very proud of you. Your docteer said that becuase you used all of your energy on Lucy you hurt yourself more. You didn't have to do that.   
  
Simon: I had to she's my sister. When I ran downstairs I thought she was right behaind me. I had called her. The next thing I knew I was hit with something from behind and tumbled down the stairs. I blanked out. When I

Simon: (continued) When I woke up I pushed the debris off of my body and went to find her. I found her on the stairs so I picked her up and carried her to an open space in my room. When I heard another tornado coming I ran downstairs with her in my arms. When I got to the bottem Isheilded her with my body but before I knew it I was flying across the room. When I woke I went to find her and when I did I carried her up stairs. And you know the rest.

Annie: That's exactly why it's not your fault.   
  
Eric: Matt flew back from New York and wants to come and see you. So does Ruthie, and Julie.  
  
Simon: That's great but I think I would just like some time alone. Please.  
  
Annie: Okay. We'll be back in fifteen minutes to check on you.  
  
*******************************************************************

Annie and Eric left Simon for a while and then later Ruthie, Matt, and Julie went to see him.   
  
Annie and Eric where told later by Simon's and Lucy's docter that they both could be out in four days.  
  
*******************************************************************


	8. The Visit

It was now the next morning and Lucy was eager to go see Simon

It was now the next morning and Lucy was eager to go see Simon. Around ten a.m. She was wheeled down to Simon's room. ( she was still to weak to walk). When she got inside the room she saw saw Simon laying on his back staring at the ceilling. Annie positioned her in frount of the bed. Lucy then motioned for her mom to leave.  
  
Lucy: Simon I'm so sorry!  
  
Simon turned to her with curiosity.  
  
Lucy:...you saved my life. But in turn hurt yourself.  
  
Simon: What else did you expect me to do. I was the one who was blasting the steario so I couldn't hear the radio. I'm the one should be sorry. And I am. Lucy I really am.  
  
Lucy: Don't think that. Without you, either way, I wouldn't be alive here today. You know that....I love you...And I am grateful to you for my life.  
  
She hugged him.  
  
Simon: I am so sorry.  
  
Lucy stayed with him for a hour and then was took back to her room to rest.


	9. So close to losing you

Later on that night slipped unconcious

Later on that night slipped unconcious. The stitches that had stopped the bleeding in his stomic had come loose. He had been bleeding enternaly for about an hour and no one had known about it. His heart stopped three times in an hour around 10:00 that evening. He was now concious but the docters warned that if his heart stopped once more they probally would not be able to bring him back.****


	10. You were lost but then you were found

Around 1:00am his heart stopped once more and once more he slipped into a coma

Around 1:00am his heart stopped once more and once more he slipped into a coma. His heart stopped and docter's weren't able to bring him back. Docter Zerks went and told Annie and Eric that their son had died. Annie went to Lucy's room to tell her.  
  
Annie: Lucy I'm sorry but Simon...  
  
One of the nurses rushed into Lucy's room.  
  
The nurse: Miss. Camden. Simon's heart came back and docter Zerks managed to bring it right back up. He is concious now.


End file.
